User talk:Kronostradamus
Attn: This page is blanked out on a three post basis, I do read before I delete so no worries. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 22:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thxs for eply... Like said I'm new to gaming so things like wikia are REALLY new and hope i don't break any rules. Like my?post? asked I'm looking for a list of JC2 settlements by the 9 territories. I want to be able and take that list and put it in Excel 07 I haven't been able to find such a list. I do not NEED the list broken down by territory but with settlement name and territory. I love Canada... BC is favorite have done hunting up there (+30 years ago) Thank you 20:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC)stikerx099 Achievement ideas *New to the wiki - signing in for the first time on the wiki - bronze, 10p *First change/Making a difference - editing for the first time - br *Contributor - Edit 5 pages - br *Leaving your marks - Edit 10 pages - br *Screenshot - Add a picture to a page - br *Something to tell about yourself - Add something to your user page - br *Blogger - Write a blog post - br *Talk with me - Chat with someone - br *Leaving your opinion - Comment on 3 different blog posts - br *Paparazzi - Add 5 pictures to pages - br *Illustrator - Add 10 pictures to pages - br *Making a bridge - Add a category to an article - br *Collector - Add 25 pictures to articles - silver, 50p *Hi! - Leave a message on someone's talk page - br *Making new contacts - Add articles to 5 pages - br *Wikinator - Edit 25 pages - slv *Someone must do it...daily - Contribute to the wiki every day for five days - gold, 100-150p *True friend of the wiki - Edit 50 pages - slv *Collaborator - Edit 100 pages - gl *Connector - Add articles to 10 pages - br *Creating a network - Add articles to 25 articles - slv (Norrlanning96 (talk) 02:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC)) Well... All achievements should use a similar system of levels and color coding and the achievement name should stay the same on all levels and include the number. For example: *1 Edit - "Contribotor 1+" - grey. *20 Edits - "Contributor 20+" - bronze. *100 Edits - "Contributor 100+" - silver. *250 Edits - "Contributor 250+" - gold. *500 Edits - "Contributor 500+" - platinum. *1000 Edits - "Contributor 1000+" - diamond. There should be less levels for things like added pictures and they should get maxed out much faster. *1 Picture - "Paparazzi 1+" - bronze. *5 Pictures - "Paparazzi 5+" - silver. *10 Pictures - "Paparazzi 10+" - gold. And adding categories to pages should be called "Roadmap" instead of "Making a bridge". This would be another one of those types of edits that would have the full system - all the way up to 1000 added categories - "Roadmap 1000+" - diamond. Another example: *An edit per day for 5 days - "Daily editor 5+" - bronze. *An edit per day for 10 days - "Daily editor 10+" - silver. *An edit per day for 20 days - "Daily editor 20+" - gold. GMRE (talk) 16:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC)